dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey
Lacey is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She's very cynical at times, but is a nice person overall. She is new to the neighborhood and pretty much just wants to make new friends for once, seeing as she didn't have much where she used to live Her color is green (which is also, coincidentally, her favorite color). She's also based off me in a way Social Life Like said previously, she didn't have much friends and is fairly antisocial. Despite not having much friends, as soon as she receives one she warms up to them quickly. She is pretty good friends with Blue, for they share an interest in video games and roleplaying, while she doesn't share much of a liking to Red because she finds him extremely irritating at times. She usually goes to conventions with Blue when they have the time. She is also friends with his girlfriend Pink, despite not talking to each other often. They seem to be very alike personality-wise and get along with each other. Stacy on the other hand, not so much. She makes pretty good first impressions on people, and because of her profound responsibility, she is actually quite close to Mr. Dingleberry and doesn't see him as a boring or irrelevant person. She enjoys researching about Japan and learning their cultures since she's on the verge of a weeaboo at times. When she was 12, she handcrafted her own samurai sword in woodshop and has been using it ever since. She usually visits the Raccoon for some more information about Japan since he's Japanese and all. Also, her favorite food is ramen (a Japanese dish). Like said previously, she is a very nice and genuine person, but can be a real pain in the ass at times because of her strictness. She doesn't take jokes very well, and is a pretty serious person (one reason why she doesn't have much friends). Growing up, she's been sort of a "Teacher's Pet" and even after school she's become a "Boss's Pet". She loves earning other's approval. Before moving, she was dating a guy named Mason. They've been dating for 5 years so far (the longest she's kept a boyfriend) and saying bye to each other was really hard. Eventually, he moved to her new neighborhood (here) and the two were reunited again. Something that bugs her is because of his red color, many people mistake her for hanging out with Red, which really pisses her off and she has to restrain herself from screaming. Despite that, the two share a healthy relationship and couldn't be happier. The two also both love video games, and whenever they go to conventions together, they dress up as Mario and Princess Peach from the Super Mario series. Going back to her friends, she regularly talks to Lord Tourettes and thinks he's a sweet person. When she first met her, she was pretty terrified of him because of his Tourettes Syndrome, but later learned to get used to the whole thing and started to enjoy his company. They both love singing songs together, but he usually replaces some of the lyrics with "FUCK" and "SHIT'. She finds Broseph to be very annoying because of his stereotypical "bro surfer dude" personality and usually tries to avoid him Trivia * She loves drawing and animating * She's a huge nerd and gamer * Despite her age, she loves Halloween and Trick-Or-Treating. Every single Halloween, she dresses up as Princess Peach * She has 11 siblings (all of them are girls) * She is very shy when it comes to meeting new people and as a child, she was really quiet * She loves reading comic books and her favorite super hero is Wonder Woman * Back in grade school, she was called a "freak" because she'd always pretend sticks were magic wands or swords and fought with her imaginary friends. Later when she made her first Samurai Sword, she began playing with it on the playground, but many of her teachers complained and said she might hurt someone with it, so she stopped * She loves cosplay * Because of her many siblings, she got sick a lot because she caught a lot of diseases from them. Not to mention that they all shared one room because of the lack of money * She is ambidextrous * She hates the way her name is spelled * When she's alone with someone, she can get very talkative * She's a terrible dancer and doesn't mind admitting it * She never takes her hair out of a ponytail because she hates the feeling of hair down her neck Gallery Lacey 1.jpeg|Early sketch of Lacey Lacey Art.png Lacey's Voice Kristin Fairlie (Mainly Bridgette from Total Drama) Category:Main Character Category:Characters